User talk:Bloody18
Re I have never been told what to write, or even that I needed to write, you only told me that it was my turn, and, by that, I took it as you were going to tell me what to write. Oh, and to quote you "Before I give you your chapter" so I had absolutely no idea that it was my turn to write. e.e -DUCK- I OWN DAT 20:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll have it done by Sunday at the absolute latest. -DUCK- I OWN DAT 23:15, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Done with my chapter, and that anon fixing mistakes was me btw. -DUCK- I OWN DAT 00:26, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you delete my stuff? I won't be active here anymore, I don't think. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright thanks for letting me know :3 Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 21:11, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I kinda guessed that, but I didn't want anyone to steal my character names xD. I'll make the character pages today though.... I hope I will xD Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 21:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bloody, in case you see the comment on Entangled that just seems out of place by me, I posted it for Brighty, who tells me her internet is down. Sorry for any mix ups, of if that's even allowed, but she said she HAD to get it to Las. Sorry again. Writing is my life (talk) 22:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Brighty wanted to comment on a story by Las (her friend) and her internet went down. She asked me to post it on there for her, cause she doesn't know when it would come back on, and she might not be able to tell Las at school becuase she's going to a fueneral. I just thought I would tell you this, as I replied to the comment, not Brighty, and it might seem odd. Writing is my life (talk) 23:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I know, but I just thought, that... Actually I don't know what I thought. Hmm. (shrugs) Writing is my life (talk) 23:05, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm not a fan of Survivors, (I got the first book for Christmas, read 7 pages, and haven't touched it since), but if you are really stuck, I'll let you change. I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 16:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Wel go ahead and enjoy it. I only like Warriors. Seekers bored me, and you saw what I said about Survivors. I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 16:46, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Character Please send me a name and description for your character in Into Thin Air. They will be in ThunderClan. -DUCK- I OWN DAT 20:16, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Derp I wish to talk to youuuuu derp. So chat sometime tomorrow if you're on and when I'm on x#? CarcinoGeneticist 21:48, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Either one is fine, I'm on now x3. CarcinoGeneticist 22:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC) All right, thank you. And as for my sig, for right now, I have set it to default and will set it back once I get on Warriors Fanfic(the wiki where it works). But it would be really nice if you're able to fix it!Silverstourm (talk) 14:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks. And I have to paste the coding, right?Silverstourm (talk) 19:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks!Silverstourm (talk) 20:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) the time theif As far as the plot goes, it's great. It's intriguing and a bit spooky. But there is one thing that grinds on me, just a minor nitpick really but after speech, if you put something such as 'he said' you don't capitalise it. For example: "Look out!" he shouted but "Look out!" The man turned desperately. That was basically it though. Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] After all, I am [[In For a Penny, In For a Pound Series|'Iron ']][[Quenched Trilogy|'Man ']] 20:37, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :)I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 21:27, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Blood! I'm back and I'm writing a story! Just thought you should know. So you don't think I'm dead here or something xP 17:31, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Shadewing Hey Bloody! (IDK what to call you) I'm new here, and just wanted to say hello! And also, could you check out this for me and comment please? My siggie is broken D: Re: Okay, I can't wait for my chappppppppteeeeeerr CarcinoGeneticist 18:06, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayakaykaykay CarcinoGeneticist 22:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be nice. I'm so bad at making those things link up and all. xP 11:42, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Shadewing :3 Ohhhh hi! x3 Yeah, I'm really disappointed with the fact that my edit count is as low as it is. :/ I promise to work on that this summer :) On to the WFW thing..yeah I thought it would have been gone by now but people do still read and enjoy my things so maybe have her delete the unfinished ones after I copy and paste them over here? Hmm. I'll have to think about that one. On the meeting, I have no idea how long I can stick around. I know I have a softball game but tomorrow is my last day for finals so now hw or anything. Depending on the time, I might be able to pop in, vote, and leave. :D Okee. I think that covers everything. And maybe I would like a little insight on the topics of the meeting? Just in case I can't stay too long or log on at all? Thanks :p You're dragging me in against my will 22:12, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh and thanks for putting up the template for Invisible Strings. I just couldn't find it. What are the keywords for that because it's not in the 'most frequently used' section... You're dragging me in against my will 22:15, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey hey hey chappie chappie chappie? CarcinoGeneticist 19:24, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it lasts a week? Okay, good to know ^_^ Just finished finals! Whew!! I feel as if a large weight has been lifted off of my shoulders! :D :D Ah, summer, my old friend... it's been awhile... 19:25, June 4, 2013 (UTC) re you won't get it until late June early July, I'm leaving for vacation in a few days and won't be back until then, so I decided to just wait until I'm back. xD -DUCK- I OWN DAT 17:53, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Can't I just copy the last chapter from the old draft of the story? Cause I have nothing yet x3. CarcinoGeneticist 18:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC) lol sorry. -DUCK- I OWN DAT 20:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC) No, I mean, the chapter I did, not Lilly's. x3 CarcinoGeneticist 21:07, June 5, 2013 (UTC) The chapter I did, I'd show you but you deleted it :P CarcinoGeneticist 23:24, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure. I'll give you till the 18th. Like your new avatar.I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 23:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I llok forward for more.23:47, June 5, 2013 (UTC)I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) Affiliates Can my wiki (http://poisonapplebooks.wikia.com/) be affiliates with you?--Wiki Geek 23:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) No problem!I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 00:51, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, tell me when you've read it, then I guess I need to figure out how to get it from deletion x3. CarcinoGeneticist 18:52, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, but your chapter is first isn't it? CarcinoGeneticist 22:53, June 6, 2013 (UTC) It has been written CarcinoGeneticist 23:37, June 6, 2013 (UTC) re lol don't worry I look at every single edit on every wiki I'm on. xD and anyways, I am going to put a few of those up, but I'm keeping The Leader and The Flood, because I kinda know where I want to go with ''The Flood, but I can't think of things to ring it up , etc, and I kinda like The Leader and might re-write it, so yeah... Anyways, thanks for the advice! -DUCK- I OWN DAT 05:03, June 7, 2013 (UTC)'' OHMYGOD HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! I TOTALLY FORGOT! idk if I'll be back in time, I forgot the exact date that I'm coming back but it's in the twenties, I know that. xD -DUCK- I OWN DAT 17:40, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I wrote my chapter, sorry it's so short c3. CarcinoGeneticist 19:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm like 90% sure that I won't be xD -DUCK- I OWN DAT 01:56, June 8, 2013 (UTC) LAWL Dun worry, I knew that xD LINK~Legend of Zelda~ 02:40, June 8, 2013 (UTC) New name Yeah, how do you change though Matt121 ??? Matt125 (talk) Never mind about the sig, I figured it out! :P Shinso''Kamishini No Yari'' 18:17, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Shadewing Ermahgerd Bloodstar! I came back again! xD I was gone for less time now though, I was trying to think about my stories. I'mma have to get back on here and legitimately be more active, because my life is turning around and is happy now. :D But anyway, it's Clover if you remember. Haha. Hope you're great! And yeah, I'm going to have to do stuff on this wiki too. :P SweetSacrifice♪ 06:54, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hmm yeah.... Hmm...people-and by people I mean Anons- keep editing Gregor. I think we should protect the page until (or if) Haylee returns. I've been rollbacking edits on there for the past few months T.T and I just had to do five minutes ago. The fact that I've done it so much, it keeps getting rollbacked to my previous rollback! Ok, I'm done being dramatic at 11:43 in the morning. Ah, summer, my old friend... it's been awhile... 15:45, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Yayy. I could have done it myself, yanno. :p Just wanted your opinion but that's fine :) Ah, summer, my old friend... it's been awhile... 19:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC) are9hnan I noticed that your little icon that describes your title or amount of power (i guess) in the Wiki on the user bubble thing-a-ma-jigg says 'God' while mine only says 'Admin'. I demand it says something a lot better than just 'Admin'! I would do it myself but I have no idea how to do such a thing. Damn.. Ah, summer, my old friend... it's been awhile... 03:06, June 17, 2013 (UTC) -shrug- I mean, you have 'God' what about 'Boss'? lol. Ah, summer, my old friend... it's been awhile... 23:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Sorry, I have been a bit busy. I have been meaning to come on, just the time I've been spending on the ineternet, I've been talking to people. 23:14, June 17, 2013 (UTC)I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) Ew, that would be work to ask the Wiki people geniuses and the fact that b'crats can't get special names :/ But how the hell were you able to get one!? And Scribe...I dunno, I think it should be something like God related. Like..what kind of people interperet things from Gods? (not including medicine cats :3 but not everyone is a warrior cat fan) Eh... Ah, summer, my old friend... it's been awhile... 02:44, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's all good. Keep writing. I might not be able to judge for a while. Tawny's having the same problems as you, Lilly barely started, and Shimmer dropped out. I'll wait until I can judge at least 3. 00:48, June 19, 2013 (UTC)I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) Oh hey. Sorry I haven't been on in awhile, I was spending a lot of time on Warriors Fanfic, trying to spruce up my page a bit (I just figured out some basic coding :D). So yeah... what's up... I'm inclined to say "the sky", but I suppose that would quite annoying. Well, I'm spending part of my summer at my grandparents', and yeah, can't really think of much else to say, other than it's really cool how you're trying to make an effort to befriend noobs x3 I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 02:32, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I noticed that you placed my story on the featured stories in the right side of the activity page. I have no words to express the gratitude I'm feeling right now! Thank you Blood!! :D Call me Nim (Mind Heist) 04:28, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's cool :) I honestly don't mind being called a noob, as long as there's not some senior user that likes to remind me of it as much as possible (met a couple of those). I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 15:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I mean... I love the place, but sometimes... I don't want to name names, but you know what I mean. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 17:38, June 19, 2013 (UTC)